Traumatic, inflammatory, and degenerative disorders of the spine can lead to severe pain and loss of mobility. According to some studies, back and spinal musculoskeletal impairments are the leading causes of lost work productivity in the United States. Pain as a result of some type of spinal impairment may have its source in a variety of pathologies or clinical conditions.
One source for back and spine pain is related to degeneration of the facets of the spine or facet arthritis. Bony contact or grinding of degenerated facet joint surfaces may play a role in some pain syndromes. While many technological advances have focused on the spinal disc and artificial replacement or repair of the disc, little advancement in facet repair has been made. Facet joint and disc degeneration frequently occur together. Thus, there is a need to address the clinical concerns raised by degenerative facet joints.
The current standard of care to address the degenerative problems with the facet joints is to fuse the two adjacent vertebrae together. By performing this surgical procedure, the relative motion between the two adjacent vertebrae is stopped, thus stopping motion of the facets and any potential pain generated as a result thereof. This surgical procedure has a high rate of morbidity and can potentially lead to further clinical complications such as adjacent segment disorders. This procedure is also not reversible. Therefore, if the patient has an unsatisfactory result, they maybe subject to additional surgical fusion procedures.